deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Xurkitree vs Kineticlops
Description These two monsters not only wield electricity, but feed off of it. Which one of these beasts will come out of this battle alive and which will only be fuel. Interlude Wiz: Electricity; a powerful energy source and a dangerous weapon in the hands of those who wield it. Boomstick: And it just happens these two monsters love stealing it for energy Wiz: Xurkitree, Codenamed UB-03 Lighting Boomstick: And Kineticlops, the Monstrous Electrical Eyeball, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Xurkitree (Cue Enter the Ultra Beasts - Pokemon Sun and Moon) Wiz: The Ultra Beasts are powerful, unimaginable beings hailing from an alternate dimension. Boomstick: And one of those beasts happens to be a living pile of wires. What the hell.. Wiz: Xurkitree is an electric type boasting monstrous special attack, the highest of any electric type, and after being released from the Ultra Wormhole, it immediately sought out a source of energy, a power plant. Boomstick: Good ol Xurk decided to raid the power plant for food, and probably succeeded. I mean this thing just loves electrical energy. Wiz: Regardless if it's seeking power plants or not, Xurkitree can plant itself into the ground and draw electrical energy from those around it, similar to the move Tail Glow. Boomstick: Not only can Xurkitree boost its electrical energy that way, but it can also put people to sleep, heal itself and even lower the opponents power by releasing an Eerie Impulse. Wiz: Xurkitree can release up to one million fully charged volts at once without any special boosts and it can further boost this power by covering the ground with an Electric Terrain. However Xurkitree isn't invincible. Boomstick: As an electric type, Xurkitree is specifically vulnerable to ground moves, like earthquakes and shit. But still, it's electrical attacks are extremely powerful, and look, it can dance! Wiz: Despite its weaknesses, Xurkitree is one of the most dangerous Pokemon in existance, and if it starts killing, it's Beast Boost will increase its power to extreme amounts. There's a reason it's known as an Ultra Beast. Xurkitree: exits an Ultra Wormhole, screeching and lashing an arm out '' Kineticlops (Cue Tsunopolis Ambient - War of the Monsters) Wiz: Humanity was at war with an alien species, but they just so happened to devise a plan to defeat them '''Boomstick: Modern Pop music!' Wiz: Wha- no, a series of EMPs Boomstick: These EMPs did manage to take out the invaders' UFOs, buuuut they didn't count on the UFOs crash landing and spilling their radioactive fuel everywhere, creating nigh unstoppable kaijus. Silly humans, you get rid of one problem and you get a worse one. Wiz: one of these saucers landed on a transformer on the Atomic Island Power Plant, and when a lowly security guard went to investigate, the unthinkable happened. (Cue Atomic Island Fight - War of the Monsters) Boomstick: The fuel somehow combined with the electricity and zapped the poor fucker, mutating him into a giant monster, which the military named Kineticlops. Wiz: unlike most of it's fellow kaijus, Kineticlops trades physical strength and defenses with speed and dangerous electrical energy. He can shoot homing electric bolts, create an electric whip and with enough energy, can unleash a devestating shockwave of energy around it. Boomstick: or my personal favorite, he can use Sith Lightning! But all this power comes at a cost. Wiz: Y'see, Due to feeding off of radioactivity, Kineticlops can quickly burn through it's fuel supply, leaving it defenseless and forcing it to retreat. Boomstick: Plus, being made of electricity, Kineticlops isn't very durable. He can easily be thrown around and if hit enough, his electrical body just disappears leaving just the eye '''Wiz: what's even stranger is that Kineticlops, despite being made of electricity, has no resistance against electric attacks. However, Kineticlops is smart enough to be able to use various debris around it as weaponry, turning cars into grenades. '''Boomstick: In the War of the Monsters, there is only one man..thing, able to bring electrical pain like Kineticlops. Kineticlops:'' screeches, and then pulls its eye out and dribbles it like a basketball'' Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Battle (Cue Near an Ultra Beast - Pokemon Sun and Moon) An Ultra Wormhole appeared over Atomic Island. Mass panic ensued as the military did not understand what was happening. Suddenly, Xurkitree, sensing the electrical energy from the Power Plant, exited the wormhole. Xurkitree began to feast upon the energy from the plant, but behind it, a towering figure rose out of a cooling tower. Kineticlops, seeing the alien figure taking what was supposed to be his to claim, jumped out and roared. Kineticlops proceeded to destroy a nearby building and tossed the debris Xurkitree's way. The Ultra Beast avoided it and turned to face its new opponent, screeching. (Cue Battle! vs. UB-03 Lighting/Xurkitree [Fanmade - .MisC.]) FIGHT! Xurkitree launched a Zap Cannon towards the Eyeball Creature, who jumped out of the way, leaving its cooling tower to explode. Kineticlops jumped around onto various cooling ducts, releasing sparks of energy towards Xurkitree. Xurkitree, ignoring the sparks as they connected with it, continued its onslaught, until The Monstrous Eyeball lept onto the same ground as Xurkitree, towering over the Ultra Beast. Kineticlops approached his foe and grabbed it, slamming UB-03 against a wall. Xurkitree retaliated by releasing an Eerie Impulse, weakening Kineticlops enough for it to escape its enormous foe's grasp. Xurkitree attacked with Power Whip, which barely fazed the giant, who released a burst of energy around it. Xurkitree was sent flying back, but got up in a weakened state. Kineticlops was exhausted from such an attack and sought refuge, while Xurkitree Ingrained itself into the ground and used Tail Glow, not only healing itself, but boosting its power. Xurkitree got up only for a large truck to be launched its way. Xurkitree barely avoided it and headed towards a now recovered Kineticlops. Kineticlops prepared a devestating electrical attack, but Xurkitree managed to Hypnotize the beast. With it immobilized, Xurkitree proceeded to let loose a Discharge, which sent Kineticlops flying into a Nuclear Reactor. This initiated a core meltdown, as deadly radioactive waste flooded the area. (Cue Atomic Island Fight - War of the Monsters) Kineticlops sprung into action and launched itself onto a piece of debris large enough to serve as an platform above the waste. Xurkitree attempted to climb on but Kineticlops launched several bolts of electricity towards the Lighting Pokemon. Xurkitree avoided the bolts and managed to climb on. Face to face with each other, it was Xurkitree who made the first move, opting to use Electric Terrain, covering the platform with electricity. Kineticlops on the other hand, went all out offensive, releasing a deadly stream of lightning on Xurkitree. Xurkitree faltered after the wave connected but nonetheless stayed standing. The Ultra Beast then released a massive beam of white hot electricity straight at Kineticlops. Kineticlops writhed in agony as it's foe's electricity coursed through its body. Weakened, Kineticlops faltered as Xurkitree lumbered foward, and grasped Kineticlops' eye. After a brief struggle, the eye was yanked out, and Kineticlops' electric body disappeared, leaving just the eye in Xurkitree's hands. Xurkitree gave the eye a shock, cracking it, before tossing the eye into the nuclear waste, causing it to explode in a violent electric torrent. Kineticlops was dead. Results (Cue Battle! Aether Foundation Employee - Pokemon Sun and Moon) Boomstick: Ow. Just Ow. Wiz: Despite Kineticlops being absolutely enormous, size doesn't always matter Boomstick: Xurkitree packs enough firepower to compete with Kineticlops without any sort of boosts, and unlike Kineticlops, Xurkitree can heal itself, weaken its opponent and boost its own power. Wiz: provided Xurkitree can get off a few Tail Glows and an Electric Terrain, it can release 6 MILLION fully charged volts. More than enough to compare to whatever Kineticlops can release. Boomstick: plus, with Kineticlops' energy reserves limited as is, Eerie Impulse only weakened it's ability to stay in a fight. Wiz: also, while Kineticlops doesn't have a resistance to electrical attacks, Xurkitree does. Boomstick: Xurkitree's power simply BLINDSIDED Kineticlops Wiz: The winner is Xurkitree! Trivia * This battle was made by Birbddha, but it was translated over to a page by PlozAlcachaz. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Birbddha Category:'Electricity' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017